worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Leopard 2A4
|firepower =High overall |range =Long |offability =HEAT shell |officon =ABILITY_HEAT |offdesc =Fires a HEAT shell that is powerful against light armor but not very effective against heavy armor. |offrcgtime =30 seconds |defability =Smoke screen |deficon =ABILITY_SMOKE_SCREEN |defdesc =Launches smoke mortars that hide the vehicle from view. |defrcgtime =45 seconds }} The Leopard 2A4 is NATO's main heavy tank, produced in West Germany. The Leopard has been in service since the 1970s, incorporating advanced technology and weaponry. The Leopard 2A4 was the newest (as of 1989) in the Leopard 2 series of tanks. Description The Leopard 2A4 boasts superior firepower and armor, capable of taking a heavy beating and return heavy amounts of firepower. The Leopard proves itself to be lethal to just about anything on the battlefield. The Leopard is armed with a 120mm Smooth Bore gun, which can rip light vehicles apart and tear down enemy armor. The Leopard's main gun is capable of firing standard ammunition as well as High-Explosive Anti-Tank Rounds. The Leopard is built using composite armor, giving it somewhat unparalleled protection in combat. This allows the Leopard to take a large amount of damage before getting destroyed. The Leopard isn't invincible either: Enemy Heavy Tanks can also do the same to the Leopard, as well as Missiles from Heavy Attack Helicopters. The Leopard is is also armed with a 7.62mm MG3 Machine Gun that is used to deal with infantry and helicopters effectively. The only units capable of taking down a Leopard are its counterpart the T-80U, Anti-Tank Infantry, and Heavy Attack Helicopters. Gameplay The Leopard 2, like its Soviet counterpart, can eliminate most ground units with ease. Infantry is a precaution, but when there is nothing else they can do, a tactic is to just run over them. The Leopard 2 is adept at storming command points in groups, utilizing massive firepower coupled with superb armor. Though helicopters should be avoided, if the need arises to take one down, the Leopard's Machine gun can do the job. The Leopard is effective in both urban and open areas. Like other Heavy Tanks on the field, the Leopard's speed is a disadvantage. The Leopard has a long range, but without other units on the field, the Leopard won't be able to use its range effectively. For the Leopard to be at its fullest potential on the battlefield, it needs support from Anti-Air Units. It seems to be commanded by German NATO soldiers, as they are heard when commanded. Unit statistics and capabilities Special abilities Offensive: HEAT Round-30 Second Recharge Loads up a High Explosive Anti-Tank Round that's powerful against light tanks and vehicles, as well as heavy tanks; given that it hits the rear Defensive: Smoke Screen-45 Second Recharge Fires Smoke grenades that hide the vehicle from the view of enemy units. History The Leopard 2 tanks were used by NATO and the US military officers namely, Parker, Bannon, and Sabatier in battle against the Soviets in Europe. Gallery Leopard_WIC.jpg|Render See also * *M1A1 Abrams - American heavy tank *T-80U - Soviet heavy tank Category:NATO armor units Category:Heavy tanks